Big Bang
Big Bang (kor. 빅뱅) ist eine südkoreanische Boygroup, bestehend aus fünf Mitgliedern. Sie steht unter Vertrag bei der Plattenfirma YG Entertainment, welche ihr zum Durchbruch verhalf. Seit ihrer Gründung 2006 haben Big Bang es geschafft, eine der bekanntesten asiatischen Popgruppen zu werden. Die Gruppe besteht aus G-Dragon, T.O.P, Taeyang, Daesung und Seungri. Die Mitglieder sind jeweils Mitglieder. Mitglieder Weltgeschichte ICH BIN JQJACKY SINGLE AHP FRUNDE NEIN Entstehung (0-100 v. Chr.) Schon vor Zeiten des Caesars* waren einige Bandmitglieder aktiv in der Unterhaltungsindustrie beteiligt. G-Dragon und Taeyang waren mit elf Jahren die ersten, die unter YG Entertainment trainierten. Schon kurz nach ihrem Debüt 2006 wurden sie in Südkorea sehr schnell beliebt und schon bald erschienen drei Singles und ein komplettes Album. 2007 wird von Anhängern der Gruppe oft als „Big Bang's Year“ bezeichnet: ihr Song 거짓말 (Lies) war der wohl beliebteste Song des Jahres, wodurch sich auch das Minialbum „Always“ sehr gut verkaufte und über mehrere Monate viele Chartlisten anführte. Im November 2007 erschien dann das zweite Minialbum „Hot Issue“. Der Titelsong hieß 마지막 인사 (Last Farewell) und knüpfte inklusive des Minialbums an den Erfolg von 거짓말 (Lies) und des ersten Minialbums an. Erfolg in Japan (2008 - 2010) 2008 debütierte Big Bang in Japan. Seit ihrem Debüt dort, wurden auch viele Lieder auf japanisch aufgenommen (Gara Gara Go, Top of the world etc.). Um jedoch nicht als Zugehörige der sogenannten „Koreanischen Welle“ zu gelten, wurde das komplette Album „For the World“ auf Englisch aufgenommen. Bis auf den Titelsong „How Gee“ beinhaltet das Album nur ältere Songs, die lediglich auf Englisch neuaufgenommen wurden. Obwohl vom Management kein allzu großer Erfolg erwartet wurde, schaffte das Album es auf Platz 14 und später sogar auf Platz 10 der Oricon-Charts. Alle zusammen spielten auch in dem Film HARU - An unforgettable day in Korea mit. Im Dezember 2009 spielten außerdem T.O.P und Seungri an der Seite von Schauspielerin Heo Yi Jae , in dem Film Nineteen (2010) die Hauptrollen. *Caesar: Ursprünglich wurde der Cäsar-Käse im Jahre 55 v. Chr. von einem Italiänischen Provinzbauern mit dem Namen Joachim Cäsar erstmals freiwillig hergestellt und verkauft. Doch durch eine Tragische Verwechslung mit dem zu dieser Zeit sehr populären Julius Cäsar wurde Joachim des Hochverrates beschuldigt und hingerichtet, bevor sein Käse bekannt werden konnte. Jahrhunderte blieb das Rezept verschollen, bis es dann im 19. Jahrhundert von einer Bayrischen Bäuerin nicht wiederentdeckt wurde. Internationaler Durchbruch (2011 bis heute) Ende 2011 setzen sich Big Bang gegen Britney Spears und Lena Meyer-Landrut durch, und gewann somit einen MTV Europe Music Award als Best Worldwide Act. Dies sorgte für Schlagzeilen in der Presse: “Als im vergangenen Jahr bei den MTV Europe Music Awards Namen wie Lena oder Britney Spears auftauchten, schien klar, dass einer der beiden den Award als „World Wide Act“ bekommen würde. Womit nur wenige rechneten, war eine südkoreanische Band. Big Bang, so ihr Name, machten so auf die neue Korea-Welle aufmerksam...” 2012 gelang Big Bang ihr lang erwartetes Comeback, welches mit dem Album "Alive" eingeleitet wurde. Mit "Alive" schaffte es Big Bang als erste K-Pop-Band in die US-amerikanischen Billboard 200. Daraufhin gab die Band eine weltweite Konzert-Tournee. Die BIGBANG Alive Tour wurde von insgesamt 800.000 Menschen besucht. Den New York Times-Journalisten Jon Caramanica bezeichnete die Band als das „wahres Herz von K-Pop”. Bei den 2012 italienischen TRL Awards auf dem Platz "Piazzale Michelangelo" in Florenz gewann BigBang den Preis für die "besten Fans" Mitglieder Profile 'G-Dragon' Geburtsname: '''Kwon Ji Yong '''Künstlername: '''G-Dragon (GD) '''Geburtstag: '''18. August 1988 '''Position: '''Anführer, Haupt Rapper, Komponist, Gesicht der Gruppe '''Größe: 177 cm Gewicht: '''58 kg '''Blutgruppe: Gruppe A Instagram-name: 'xxxibgdrgn '''Twitter-name: '@ ibgdrgn '''Weiteres: '''Er wurde in Seoul, Südkorea geboren.Vor Seinem Debüt hatte er sich mit Taeyang angefreundet und sie wurden als "GDYB" für G-Dragon und Yong Bae (Taeyang richtiger Name) bekannt. Im Jahr 2009 brachte er ein Solo-Album namens "Heartbreaker" raus und hatte viel Erfolg damit. Im Jahr 2010 hat er ein Album mit TOP aufgenommen und nannte es "GD & T.OP", auf diesem Album sind drei Singles : "High High", "Oh Yeah" hatte und "Knock Out" . Er Ist ein ehemaliger Praktikant von SM Entertainment. Er Ist ein Jugendfreund von TOP. G-Dragon hat 6 Jahre lang bei YG Entertainment hart trainiert, um so weit zu kommen. Seit er 13 ist, hat er nur auf dieses Ziel hingearbeitet und ist heute nicht nur erfolgreicher Sänger, sondern auch selbst Produzent. Aufmerksame Fernsehzuschauer kennen G-Dragon zudem seit vielen Jahren aus dem Fernsehen, wo er in verschiedenen Rollen auftrat. Er nimmt seine Rolle als Bandleader sehr ernst und kritisiert die anderen Mitglieder für Fehler, lobt aber auch, wenn etwas gut gelingt. Er ist der Kopf hinter Hits wie „Liar“, „Look at me, Gwi-sun“, und „We Belong Together“. Auch als Rollenmodel taugt G-Dragon und viele kopieren seinen unverwechselbaren Stil. okay ich bin jacky '''das ist von mirjacky fage hst du ei fiunde wän ja uderch inch dan fage ich dich duist single wän ja ich hap kaein frunde din single daf ich mit dir zusammen saei weil ich dich liebe das wenk frage ich apich mit dirch zusammen saei weil ich dich liebe ein bilder dir von wän ja nein für dich taeyang und von mirch jacky i love you thumb|329px = HI ICH BINJACKY ICH BIN EIN MÄdCHEN FRAGE du ist VON der BIGBANG TAEYANG 'Taeyang' Geburtsname: Dong Yong Bae HI ICH BINJACKY FRAGE du ist TAEYANG WÄN JA FRAGE WEN LIEBSTdu MEISTENMICH FRAGE dit ein DILdER VON DIR FÜR MICH JA AN ICHBIN SINGLEICH BIN 18 JAHRE ALTDARFICH deine HANdYNUMMER ZUSAMMEN FASSUNG du ist von der bigbangja NEIN Künstlername: Taeyang oder Sol'thumb|210px' Geburtstag: '''18. Mai 1988 '''Position: Haupt Vocalist, Haupt-Tänzer Größe: 174 cm Gewicht: 56 kg Blutgruppe: AB Instrumente: '''Klavier '''Instagramname: _youngbae_ Twittername: @ Realtaeyang Weiteres: '''Er wurde in Ujeongbu, in Gyeonggi-do, in Südkorea geboren. Sein Künstlername Taeyang bedeutet Solar. Vor seinem Debüt war er mit G-Dragon befreundet, und sie wurden als "GDYB" für G-Dragon und Yong Bae (Taeyang richtiger Name) bekannt. Auch Taeyang stieß bereits mit 13 Jahren zu YG Entertainment. Da er noch nie eine Freundin hatte, gilt er als der unschuldigste und naivste der Jungs. Was nicht heißt, dass er nicht auch als Mann gesehen wird; sein attraktiver Körperbau und seine schöne Haut machen ihn zum beliebsten Mitglied der weiblichen Fans zwischen 20 und 30. Auch er hat eine Solo-Karriere gestartet, die sehr erfolgreich ist. Sein Hobby ist das Sammeln von Mützen und Cappies. thumb|400px '''TOP Geburtsname: Choi Seunghyun Künstlername: TOP (The Official Pimp) oder Tempo Geburtstag: 4. November 1987 Position: Lead Rapper, Beat-Boxer, Größe: '''181 cm '''Gewicht: 65 kg Blutgruppe: '''B '''Weiteres: Er wurde in Seoul, in Südkorea geboren. 2010 nahm er mit G-Dragon ein Album auf ,es heißt "GD & T.OP", auf diesem Album sind. drei Singles als "High High", "Oh Yeah" und "Knock Out" Er Ist ein Jugendfreund von G-Dragon. Als er sich zum ersten mal YG Entertaiment bewarb wurde er abgelehnt weil er zu fett war deshalb ging er nach Hause und verlor 20 kg in 40 Tagen, beim 2. Versuch wurde er dann von YG Entertaiment aufgenommen. Sein erster Solo-Song wurde "Big Boy" genannt. T.O.P wurde schlagartig berühmt als er bei einer Preisverleihung beim Mnet Km Music Festival versuchte der Sängerin Lee Hyo-ri einen Kuss abzuluchsen. Er ist als der männlichste der Jungs von Big Bang bekannt und seine charakteristische tiefe Stimme bringt reihenweise Mädchenherzen zum Höherschlagen. In Wirklichkeit ist T.O.P. aber eher zurückhaltend und sensibel. Er ist gerne allein und sein Hobby ist das Sammeln von Actionfiguren. Er hat bereits etwas Schauspielerfahrung sammeln können. 'thumb|400px' 'Daesung' Geburtsname: '''Kang Daesung '''Künstlername: '''Daesung oder D-Lite '''Geburtstag: 26. April 1989 Position: '''Haupt Vocalist '''Größe: 178 cm Gewicht: '''63 kg '''Blutgruppe: O Weiter: '''Er wurde in Incheon, in Südkorea geboren. Er Ist eng befreundet mit der koreanischen Sängerin Gummy. Sein erster Solo-Song heißt "Try Smile" . Seinen Song "Wings" auf dem Alive-Album war ein Lied, das er selbst geschrieben hatte, und auch die anderen Songs auf dem Album waren alle von ihm selbst. 2008 war für Daesung das große Musical-Debüt, als er in der koreanischen Version von Cats mitspielte. Auch ist er ein beliebter Gast bei TV-Sendungen. Durch diese Shows hat er ein Image aufbauen können, dass ihn als immer freundlichen Kumpeltyp zeigt. Dass er nicht nur Hip Hop kann, zeigt er mit seiner Solo-Karriere als Trot-Sänger, dem koreanischen Pendant zum Schlager. Besonders ist auch seine Gesichtsform, die viele seiner Fans an die Comicfigur „Doraemon“ erinnert. Daesung erhält daher eine Menge Doraemon-Puppen von seinen Fans. Ehemaliges Mitglied thumb|372px '''Seungri Geburtsname: Lee Seung Hyun Künstlername: '''Seungri oder VI '''Geburtstag: 12. Dezember 1990 Position: Sänger, Lead Dancer, Choreograph, Maknae Größe: 177 cm Gewicht: 60 kg Blutgruppe: '''A '''Instagram: '''seungriseyo '''Twitter: ForvictoRi '''Weiteres: '''Er ist der Maknae der Gruppe obwohl er eigentlich nicht der jüngste ist. Er kam als letztes Mitglied neu zu Big Bang, vermutlich gilt er deshalb als der jüngste. Als jüngster bzw. eher neuster ist er in der Gruppe ziemlich eingeschränkt. Er wurde in Gwangju, in Südkorea geboren. Er Ist für seine Tanzkünste bekannt. Er veröffentlichte im Jahr 2011 sein erstes Mini-Album namens "VVIP". Seine erste Solo-Single hieß "The Next Day". Schon vor dem landesweiten Durchbruch mit Big Bang war Seungri in seiner Heimatstadt Gwangju bekannt für sein Tanztalent. Da er jedoch recht klein ist, wurde er bei mehreren Castings aussortiert. Auch beim Big-Bang-Casting wäre es fast so gekommen, doch er bekam eine zweite Chance, die er nutzte. Er beeindruckte die Produzenten so sehr mit seinem Gesang, den Tanzmoves und seiner Bühnenpräsenz, dass sie ihm einen Platz in der Gruppe gaben. Seungri ist der erste aus der Gruppe, der auch schon in einem Musical mitspielte und natürlich hat auch er Filmerfahrung. Nach der Veröffentlichung seines Solo-Albums ist er nun noch beschäftigter, aber ein wenig Zeit zum Üben bleibt immer, denn Seungri möchte stets sein Bestes für die Fans geben. Er erkannte schon in jungen Jahren das er Sänger werden wollte. Bilder 285px-20100223_lollipop5a-460x606.jpg 375px-20100219_bigbanglolli-460x460.jpg 449px-We_are_BIGBANG_by_babybangs93 (1).jpg 469px-1266551362_lollipop_2_wallpapers_bigbang2_1280_1024.jpg 478px-N511871354_2811964_8359209.jpg 479px-BIIIBAAA.jpg 480px-Beer.jpg 486px-4260_175786415623_832470623_6939660_5032729_n.jpg 500px-20100609_bigbang-600x197.jpg 500px-Bigbang_seoulbeats_20090226_seoulbeats.jpg 500px-Bigbanglottedutyfreewallpaper.jpg 500px-GDTO-68.jpg 500px-N25102841388_1096698_2244.jpg 1252069361090831campaiguu.jpg Big95bang-200905150332582.jpg Big-bang-marie-claire.jpg 86-bigbang-ceg3.jpg 200904024_bbcl_572.jpg bas_bigbang4.jpg bb-is-back-2.jpg bigbang-jeju.jpg Bigbang-kpop-15539365-1024-768.jpg Big-Bang-wallpaper-kpop-4ever-32175187-1280-800.jpg Big-Bang-wallpaper-kpop-4ever-32175263-1920-1200.jpg Dragon-Bigbang-Hip-Hop-Pop-Korean-Kpop-HD-Desktop.jpg tumblr_static_big-bang-danielle-and-oracle-32566382-1280-846.jpg untitled2qy1.png k-pop-big-bang-big.jpg 486740.jpg BigBangsongPics1vvgNludlOTRsPM.png seungri-musical.jpg|Seungri seung-ri-big-bang-vvip-dara-2ne1-31995431-1500-2002.jpg|Seungri 20090416_daesung3.jpg|Daesung daesung341.jpg|Daesung TOP-big-bang-12876308-1000-625.jpg|TOP 14t-o-p_bigbang.jpg|TOP taeyangj.jpg|Taeyang taeyang (1).jpg|Taeyang 110307star1GD-4.jpg|G-Dragon 561598.jpg|G-Dragon Fotor0100172923.jpg 20120323_seoulbeats_bigbang_top.jpg|TOP 20090323_gdragon_605.jpg|G-Dragon Kategorie:Kpop Bands und Sänger